Kreacher and Orders
by RJStephenson
Summary: Kreacher is a house elf so he has to listen to his master's order. Especially when the Dark Lord needed a house elf and how Master Regulus ordered him to come back to him once done. My version of Regulus's death. One shot. Tried to stay close to Canon as possible.


Kreacher and orders

Disclaimer: I did manage to change my first and middle name to JK, but my last name still isn't Rowling. So, Harry Potter's not mine.

A/N: I noticed that everyone praises Snape as the Slytherin hero but we are all forgetting another REAL hero: Regulus Black. This is my take on what happened between Regulus and Kreacher.

 _...he said that the Dark Lord required an elf."_

 _"Voldemort needed an elf?" Harry repeated, looking around at Ron and Hermione, who looked just as puzzled as he did._

 _"Oh yes," moaned Kreacher. "And Master Regulus had volunteered Kreacher. It was an honor, said Master Regulus, an honor for him and for Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do … and then to c-come home."_

"Drink this elf." ordered Voldemort.

Kreacher picked up the goblet that was full of emerald potion. Kreacher felt that the potion was foul but Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to follow the Dark Lord's order. Kreacher always listened to his master's order. Kreacher drank the potion.

Kreacher froze. Kreacher gasped and dropped the goblet and started to pant. Awful feelings and thoughts began to fill him.

Voldemort picked up Kreacher and refilled the goblet. "Drink it again elf."

Kreacher did as he was ordered. Even more awful feelings began to fill him. Kreacher began to see all kinds of things: abuse he received, being called a useless elf, all kinds of horrible things.

Kreacher screamed and begged for his Mistress Black and Master Regulus, but Voldemort just cruelly laughed and continued feeding the potion. When the basin full of potion was empty, Voldemort threw the elf next to him without even giving him a glance. Kreacher was dreadfully thirsty but he couldn't drink anything without the Dark Lord's order.

From his robe, Voldemort took out a locket and placed it on the now empty basin. He refilled the basin and sailed away, leaving Kreacher alone.

"The Dark Lord left Kreacher here." thought Kreacher. "Kreacher is so thirsty. Could Kreacher drink some water?"

Kreacher, with great difficulty, crawled over to the waters. He tried to drink some water then hands began to out out of the water. The hands began to pull Kreacher downwards.

"Kreacher is going to drown here!" thought Kreacher. Then he remembered. Master Regulus had ordered Kreacher to come back to him once the Dark Lord was finished with him.

Kreacher closed his wrinkly eyes and disapparated. He arrived in his cupboard in the Grimmauld place.

He crawled out of the cupboard and went up to Master Regulus's room. He knocked and heard "Come in."

"M-m-master Regulus. Kreacher returned like ordered." said Kreacher while struggling to stand up straight.

"Kreacher!" said Regulus and he rushed over to him. Seeing that Kreacher was in a horrible state, Regulus cradled Kreacher in his arm, as if a father did to a child.

"Kreacher, what happened to you? No, don't answer that. Tell me later. Let's get you fixed up. Do you need anything?" asked Regulus.

"W-w-water Master Regulus." choked out Kreacher.

Regulus took Kreacher to his cupboard and took some cushions and gently laid Kreacher there. He turned around ran off and returned with a jug of water and various potions.

Regulus mixed various potions into the water and said "Here, drink this." as he held the jug in front of Kreacher.

"T-thank you Master Regulus." wheezed Kreacher. Kreacher began to drink the water. His thirst started to disappear and he felt slightly better, but his body was still nowhere near good.

As Kreacher finished the water, Regulus asked Kreacher "Kreacher. Tell me what happened."

So Kreacher began to explain. How the dark lord took him to a cave and how the dark lord ordered him to drink the poison and how the dark lord left him there and how he nearly got killed by "hands".

When Kreacher finished telling he winced when he saw that Master Regulus looked furious. Was Master Regulus dissatisfied with Kreacher?

"How dare he." Regulus angrily whispered. "How dare that- monster, treat you like this!"

"Master Regulus?" Kreacher timidly asked.

"Kreacher, I order you to stay here and rest until I say otherwise. Don't go anywhere, and don't be seen by anyone." said Regulus as he left.

* * *

Weeks passed and everyday, Regulus came to Kreacher with potions. Regulus said nothing and just calmly fed Kreacher potions and that was it.

Then one day, Regulus visited Kreacher. He was wearing a determined expression. "Kreacher. How are you feeling?"

"Kreacher feels all better Master Regulus." said Kreacher. "Master Regulus made Kreacher all better."

"Good. Now Kreacher, answer this. Do you remember the cave the Dark Lord took you to?" asked Regulus.

Kreacher shuddered at the mention of the cave. "Yes Master Regulus."

"Are you well enough to apparate?" asked Regulus.

"Yes Master Regulus."

Regulus took a deep breath. "Kreacher. Take me to that cave."

Kreacher looked at Regulus, alarmed. "W-why does Master Regulus want to go to that awful cave?" Kreacher never questioned Regulus's order but this was enough for him to ask.

"Because I am going to destroy the Dark Lord." said Regulus solemnly.

Kreacher stared at Regulus. "But wasn't Master Regulus honored to serve the Dark Lord?"

"What I believed I will be working for was that Wizards would no longer have to hide from Muggles. I didn't believe in all this _massacre._ Now, take me to that cave." said Regulus.

Kreacher grabbed Regulus's hand and apparated to the cave. He surveyed the basin. "Potion of despair." he murmured.

He looked around the waters. "Inferis."

Regulus picked up the goblet and filled it with the potion.

"Kreacher. Come here please." said Regulus.

Regulus bent down and got on Kreacher's eye level. "Listen closely. I am going to drink that potion."

Kreacher gasped but Regulus ignored it. "I can't do that alone. So here's my order. No matter what I do, no matter what I say, CONTINUE TO FEED ME THAT POTION."

"Master Regulus…" Kreacher trembled.

"Once you are done, place switch this locket with the original locket." said Regulus as he pulled out the fake locket.

"Master Regulus…" whimpered Kreacher as his eyes began to well with tears.

"After that, go back ALONE. Do not tell any Black, living or dead about me. And destroy that locket. It's too late for me to turn the other way and… I'm not brave like Sirius."

Kreacher wanted to scream no. Kreacher wanted to drag Master Regulus out of this awful cave and go home but Kreacher always listened to his master's order.

"Yes. Master Regulus." Kreacher sobbed.

Regulus picked up the goblet, filled it and drank it. He gasped and falled over. Kreacher picked up the goblet, filled it again and got Regulus to drink it.

"No. Please no." gasped Regulus.

Kreacher continued feeding. "No! Please! Make this stop. MAKE THIS STOP!" screamed Regulus.

"Master Regulus, please. You are halfway done." said Kreacher.

"Please… Make the pain go away…" gasped Regulus.

Kreacher continued to feed the potion.

"NO! Please. Come back. Don't leave me!" sobbed Regulus.

"Master Regulus! This is the last goblet! Please drink!" said Kreacher.

The basin was empty and Kreacher took the locket and switched it with fake.

Regulus laid on the ground, panting.

"Go. Go and destroy it." whispered Regulus. He reached for the lake to drink and hands began to come out.

Kreacher desperately wanted to save Master Regulus but he yelled "GO! GO KREACHER!"

Last thing Kreacher saw before his disapparated was Master Regulus being dragged under water.

* * *

Kreacher sweeped the floor of the Grimmauld place. So many years have passed since his Master Regulus died and his new master Harry Potter finished Master Regulus's task.

Kreacher still proudly wore Master Regulus's fake locket around his neck. That was the day he realized his new Master Harry Potter would be a great Master like Master Regulus.

Ever since that day, Kreacher followed all of his master's order. Master Harry Potter and his family were always kind to him.

Then Kreacher heard someone calling him. "Kreacher!"

Kreacher turned around and saw a 5 year old red haired girl came into the room.

"Hello young mistress Lily." greeted Kreacher.

"Good morning Kreacher!" said Lily happily as she hugged the old elf. "Kreacher, can you play princess with me? James and Albus are busy right now."

Kreacher put down the broom he was sweeping. "Yes young mistress." After all, Kreacher always listened to his master's order.

A/N: And that's my 4th one shot. How was it? I hope you enjoyed it. I always thought Regulus and Kreacher are downplayed so I wrote this.

Excerpt from Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling.


End file.
